Johan Balks
Johan Balks is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal his information, lunaii or real life picture. He is the Mentor for the District 9 tributes. 'Johan Balks' Age: 19 District: 9 Gender: Male Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Johan is a cheery and hearty person. He is kind to his tributes and always tries his best when he mentors them. If they make a mistake, so be it, Johan is always very positive and mild with everyone he meets. This is both good and bad, however. He can sometimes be a bit too light on his tributes, and sometimes he tries to crack some jokes when it´s not appropriate. Nevertheless, he is always willing to help anyone who needs it. How he won his games: Johan was one of the few volunteers in his Games. He volunteered because of his dying sister, the only family he had left. He needed to win to get enough money to save her, which made a lot of viewers in the Capitol and Districts alike take a liking to him. Therefore, he got a lot of attention from the very start. In training, he got a very impressive score of eight, since he was from District 9 after all, which is viewed by many as the weakest District. He also did fairly well in his interview, gaining even more sympathy when he explained that both of his parents had died when he and his sister was very young, and they had managed to stay alive toegther. In the games he formed an alliance with the District 7 and 8 tributes plus his District partner. The group stayed together and shared supplies, and they all got away from the bloodbath without even a scratch even. By day five the Gamemakers decided that Johan and his alliance had had it peaceful for far too long, and they set out gruesome tiger mutts to track them down. For many hours Johan and his alliance fougth against the tiger mutts, losing the girl from District 7 and his District partner in the process. He, the 7 male and the 8 pair then barely got away from the mutts, but they lost all of their supplies. For a day, the group was once again fine, though a bit shellshocked after the mutt attack, but after two days the food started to shrink more and more. Everyone but Johan started to argue and fight over what little supplies they had left, while Johan tried to desperately keep them together. But then the District 7 male attacked and killed the District 8 male, and Johan ran away in fear while the District 7 male and District 8 female started to fight. When the day was over, he found out that both of them had died, and it was now only he, the District 1 and 2 pair, and the District 12 male left. Early the next morning the careers had somehow found his camp and started to chase after him, eager to heighten their chances to win even more. But Johan was too smart for them, and lured them right into the heart of the tiger muttation´s hiding place. He watched as they were all ripped into pieces while he had soaked himself in tiger fecies before, so the tiger mutts didn´t smell him and he was able to escape. Johan then set off to track down and kill the final contestant, the District 12 male. But when he found him, he found that his enemy was already half-dead because of infection. Johan killed him to spare him of a much crueler and longer death. Johan was then taken by hovercraft back to the Capitol and crowned Victor. When he came home to District 9, he had enough money to save his sister, and she is now making a full recovercy. He is one of the most popular Victors ever. Mentoring style: Johan is very positive and cheery about his tributes´ chances, even though they come from District 9, which is one of the weaker Districts overall. Johan wants his tributes to do good, and he always encourages them to do their best in training, but also remain mysterious to the other tributes. He has a heavy emphasis on smarts and survival in the games.He won´t tell his tributes exactly what to do, instead he´ll give them opportunity to show themselves worthy. His gifts are most likely going to be food or water, to help them survive. If they really need something else, he will be sure to prioritize that instead though. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:Yoonie